Neo Drake
To any reader do not use my work without my permission, if you want to use this character of any of my creations please just ask. If you want to collaborate please do the same. Edward Norman. Neo Drake, or Alryk Drake as he was born is a member of the Blue Rose Clan and one of its admins. Neo is one of the founding members of the clan along with Blake and Lux. He is also a Gourmet Hunter who is searching for only sweet ingredients. Neo is also one of the main antagonists of the Blue Rose fan made arc as well as the following Hell's Kitchen arc and Quest for KAOS arc. Appearance Neo is a very tall, muscular Caucasian man. He was scruffy red hair and bright yellow eyes. In combat, he has a strange outfit, it is similar to a priest's ferraiolo in a blood red colour. Underneath he seems to be wearing a silver suit of armor, due to the fact we can see silver greaves underneath and silver gauntlets on his hands. When he is not fighting, Neo wears what seems to be a simple priest's cassock, in blood red also, modified so it has a large collar that sticks up around his neck. Personality He has not been shown to have much of a personality when he is with other officers, though he is fairly boisterous usually slapping the backs of those he likes (with force). However when he is with his two partners he has a very short fuse usually getting annoyed by Lux's remarks. He can be fairly cocky however, mainly when fighting, most likely because of his power level and his ability to easily take down monsters with an over 100 Capture Level. This trait does make him very easy to annoy, as soon as someone manages to get the better of him he enters into a blind rage. Unlike his two comrades he is not purely evil or maniacal but just seems to want to do best for the clan. Powers and Abilities As he is the number two admin in the Blue Rose Clan, Neo has an amazing amount of strength. He is used to taking on Gourmet World beasts and can enter the Gourmet World without any problems. His strength can be seen as on a par with a Zebra / Toriko tag team. Neo's best attribute is his physical strength, he is able to break all the bones in a persons body with a simple flick of the wrist. He has also been shown to be very resistant and can take a lot of damage before starting to feel it. Neo is a master in physical combat, he has a proficiency for a capoeira-style martial art that he uses to his advantage. Unlike his comrades he never uses a weapon as he believes his fists are a strong enough power. Hunting Method He hunts using brute strength to overpower his targets. Intimidation Neo's intimidation activates almost automatically and covers a vast zone. His Appetite Demon appears swirling around him covered in yellow energy. His demon takes the form of a huge dragon with a human face. His demon bears a slight resemblance to his animal partner. Equipment Despite not using a weapon Neo possess a sturdy silver suit of armor that he adorns during each of his fights. The armor is made of a silver alloy that can resist most forms of Toriko's Kugi Punch. Techniques * Treacle: Neo's techniques revolve around his love for sugar and his brute strength. He can make himself very sticky just like melted sugar but every punch he lands is at a temperature of around 200°C. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Antagonist Category:Gourmet Hunters